finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ggjk
Wierd Photos again nedds to be deleted Tav uploaded some wierd stuff again in this wiki delete it again and warn him also so no one can upload some real life deaths again!Deweyriley 06:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) User Tav180 uploaded that photos just like i did it.Telmen Temkka 09:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete them.Telmen Temkka 09:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) * Relax. They're gone. I was only out of town for one day. No need to freak out just because I wasn't here and couldn't edit or delete anything. Ggjk 13:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) FD6 opening disaster how abould for FD6 opening disaster chould be 9/11? what do you think?Teddybearlover 20:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) * And have the public pissed at you for making reference to 9/11, because it was 9/11? No. I already heard that some people didn't enjoy the small reference in the third film; they even cut that part out on TV. I'm pretty sure making a Final Destination film about it won't end well. Ggjk 22:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) * sorry about that. that idea came to me form youtube.Teddybearlover 17:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Giggles really made me freak out though this user giggles she uploaded some japanese pictures and she says that the picture had been gegged is her brother i don't even know if she's she or somethin' just see her profile page giggles099!!!!Deweyriley 11:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) * Stop yelling. It's gone now. Ggjk 12:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Another Disrespectful Photo Please delete this and warn user Chicken786 Deweyriley 02:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * Oh yay, the troll came back. The photo and user are gone now. Ggjk 05:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please removed user named Aila Marie whatsoever., PLease remove the comments in this images category http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Images_of_Billy_Hitchcock and please block this user named Aila Marie who keeps bugging everyone this user Thanks NadiaMonroy 15:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Unfortunately, being "annoying" is not a good enough reason to have someone banned. If he or she starts messing with the actual articles, that's a different story. But I have deleted the comments. Ggjk 16:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Just wonderingg Ggjk, what does it take to become an administrator? TheNo1DestinationFan 06:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * You need permission from one of the Wiki staff members. Although I don't fully remember; I became an admin a while ago. I think Sysops (who have even more power than Admins) can automatically promote users to admins. But I'm not sure if there is a Sysop on this Wiki. Also, just know though that you can't become an admin just by asking someone to make you one. Ggjk 06:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) -_- And the message would be? TheNo1DestinationFan 23:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OFF-CREEN DEATH CATEGORIE'S ARE REALLY NECESSARY? NadiaMonroy 01:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) SORRY ABOUT THAT SORRY ABOUT THAT IT'S JUST THAT HIS PUTTING CATEGORIES THAT IT IS "WHAT HE FEELS" ON IT EVEN ON THE CHARACTERS PAGES LIKE FOR EXAMPLE "SLICED" IN BILLY'S PAGE BILLY WASN'T SLICE AND "SHOT" AT SAMANTHA, YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS NOT SHOT AND OF COURSE PUTTING THE SAME CATEGORIES OVER AND OVER LIKE INCINERATED, INCINERATED AND BURN ARE THE SAME NadiaMonroy 12:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) * I know. Trust me, I left a message on his talk page too about that. Hopefully now he'll get the message. Ggjk 12:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) But it's true! Final Destination 6 will be released in July 6th! Carol 01:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here